


sleepless nights

by thewxntersxldier



Category: Crackheads - Discourse Central
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I dont know how to tag, M/M, darker uwu, domestic darker, we doing this boys, yall aint ready for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewxntersxldier/pseuds/thewxntersxldier
Summary: Parker can't sleep, Dom takes him out on late night adventure.





	sleepless nights

Parker scrambled backwards until his back hit the wall with a dull thud. His heart pounded against his chest as he tried to stand but was pushed back down with a heavy boot to his chest and a knife angled towards his neck. The figure leaned in, pressed the blade down harder and pushed the blade closer to Parkers throat until beads of blood formed and began to drop down his neck slowly. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t think. He felt a snap as his ribs gave in and-  
Parker woke with a start, lurching upwards, sweating and breathing hard. He looked down and put his hand to his chest, finding that he was unharmed. He gulped in a deep breath, trying to fill his lungs with clean air. His hand came up and pushed his hair that was plastered to his forehead back. His breathing was starting to steady out, but he knew that he wouldn’t be able to sleep now. He looked over to the side and saw Dom sleeping soundly, sprawled out on his back, his arm still outstretched where Parker had laid only minutes before. Parker leaned over and brushed a stray blonde hair away from Dom’s face and got up, padding out of their bedroom and into the kitchen in odd socked feet. Parker stood for a moment decided what to do, before ambling over the kettle, filling it with water before setting it back down and flicking it on. Just when he was about to pour the boiling water, he heard soft footsteps behind him.  
“You woke me up.” Said a soft, raspy voice.  
Parker turned to see Dom sleepily rubbing his eyes, his blond hair flopping over his forehead in a lazy wave.  
“I didn’t mean too.” Parker replied, his heart jumping a bit at the sight of his sleepy boyfriend.  
“Mm,” Dom grunted, moving forward and placing a kiss onto Parkers forehead. “It’s okay.”  
Parker felt himself melt when Dom wrapped his arms around him, pressing his face into soft dark hair.  
“Was it another nightmare?” Dom asked, concern edging its way into his voice.  
Parker sighed bringing his arms up around his boyfriend’s middle, pulling him closer. He nodded.  
Dom kissed Parkers head again before letting go and taking his boyfriends hand, “C’mon then, let's go for a walk”  
Before Parker could respond, Dom leaned forward planted a soft kiss on his lips. He smiled and pulled away. 

Ten minutes later the two boys had stuffed themselves into sneakers and appropriate clothes, giggling furiously trying to find their keys and phones.  
“Let’s go.” Dom said, taking Parker’s hand in his own again.  
Parker smiled, and Dom felt a pang shoot through his chest. Dom opened the door and pulled Parker with him, letting it swing shut slowly. Unfortunately they lived on a fourth floor apartment with no working elevator in the building, which meant the stairs were the only option of going down. Neither of them had any intention of going to a specific place, they just held their hands tight and stole small glances at one another when they thought the other wasn’t looking.  
It only took ten minutes until Dom spotted a Mcdonalds at the end of the street. He turned slowly to Parker grinning.  
His hands came up and slid into Parker’s hair, “I’ll race you to McDonalds.” He whispered breathlessly, pressing his lips to other boys and taking off towards the end of the street.   
He heard a choked ‘what’ and then footsteps pounded behind him. He let out a breathless laugh before halting to stop outside the fast food joint. He turned and felt his boyfriend pummel into him with full force. They both tumbled to the ground, bursting into laughter.  
“Dominic, I will get you for that.” Parker said, the sentence dissolving into heaving breaths and giggles.  
Dom got to his feet, twisting around and pulling the smaller boy up and into a kiss. Smiling, they trudged into the restaurant, ordering two soft serves before Parker suggested they walk to the nearest park. Dom agreed, once again taking the boys darker hand in his.

No words were spoken during the short stroll to the park. It was one of their favourites, a wide green expanse pocked with trees and flowerbeds, the grass was still dewy and moist with early morning mist, but they still threw down their jackets and lay down on them, finishing off the cold treats. Parker turned his head towards Dom, and he couldn’t help but reach out and push his burnt gold hair away from his eyes. Dom looked at him, his lips turning up softly.  
“I love you.” Parker said, the words spilling out before he could stop them.  
“I love you, too.” Dom replied, looking dead into Parker’s eyes without stuttering.  
They lay there, both staring at each other.  
Dom was the first one to break eye contact. His hand drifted towards the sky, pointing towards one section of the starry map.  
“Hey, you’re a capricorn right?” Dom asked.  
Parker turned his head back toward his boyfriend, “Yeah why?”  
“It’s there.” Dom said, straightening his arm towards the silver splattered darkness.  
“Uh, where?”  
“Just come closer, I’ll show you.”  
Parker scooted closer, tucking himself into Dom’s side.  
“There.”  
“I still can’t see where the fuck you’re pointing.”  
Dom pressed their heads together.  
“There.”  
Finally, Parker could see what the fuck Dom was talking about.. A small set of stars clustered into shape of the triangle cut horizontally.   
Parker could feel Dom smiling at him, and he felt his cheeks flush, but a smile slowly stretched across his lips as he looked away shyly.  
“Let’s head back,” Dom said, softly, linking their sticky hands together.  
Parker nodded, as they both got to their feet, a new aura of shyness surrounding them.

They walked in silence, their arms around each other, the cold air frosting their breaths. There was no need for words, just stolen glances and smiles and kisses on the forehead and cheek. They had always been like this, never rushing through anything, they took their time with everything. They had a way with communicating things without ever talking. From the outside, it would look like an intense staring contest, but in fact it was quite different. They never fought over small things, in fact they almost never fought in general. Things had always been easy, and neither of them wanted to complicate that. They’d spent their lives looking for each other, not knowing that they lived of opposite sides of world. And then one stupid day, when they were both delirious with sleep deprivation, everything started, and lead to this very moment. This exact moment when they were strolling quietly through the cold streets in the very early hours of the morning.  
When they reached their apartment, Dom groaned.  
“Remind me again why we choose to move into a apartment with no working elevator.”  
“Uh, because you chose it.”  
“Fuckkkk.”  
They made their way slowly to their level. Dom jabbed his hand into his pocket and pulled out their apartment keys, jamming them into the keyhole.  
They stripped off their coats and shoes as they stepped inside, throwing them toward the coat rack and missing completely. They both slumped onto the couch, staring blankly at the wall in front of them.  
“Do you feel better?” Dom asked, quietly.  
Parker nodded.  
“Good.”  
Silence stretched between them.  
Dom’s mind whirred trying to think of what to say. He pushed his hair off his forehead, it was worth a shot anyway.  
“Do you…” Dom trailed off. “Do you… want to dance?”  
Parker felt his cheeks heat up. He nodded again for the tenth time that night.  
Dom stood slowly, reaching out his hand. His face was pink and he was obviously trying to hide it. Parker clasped their hands together and Dom swooped the other boy into his arms. They both grinned at the same time and burst into giggles, their arms wrapping around each other. They spun in slow circles, the dust bits swirling in the soft light coming from the lamp around them.   
“Do you realise we have no music?” Parker whispered, his head against Dom’s shoulder.  
“Yes.”  
“Do you care?”  
“No.”  
They stopped. The air around them had changed, something stronger and more passionate. Dom held Parker at arms lengths, his hands clasped on boyfriend’s shoulders. Parker stared up at him, his hands atop the others.  
“You know I love you, right?”  
“I know that.”  
“And you know that I want you to be happy? No matter what?”  
“I know.”  
Dom sighed, pulling him close again and pressing their lips together. He broke away and wrapped his arms around the boy’s shoulders, resting his head on dark curls.  
“I’m just scared you’ll wake up one day and be done with me. Or think that I’m not good enough. Or that you’ll just move on-”  
Parker cut him off with a small press of his lips.  
“Shush.” He kissed him again. “Don’t think like that. We don’t know what’s going to happen in the future. What we need to focus on is right now. In this moment. We only need to think about what’s going to happen in the next moment. Minute by minute, okay?”  
Dom nodded, pressing his face into Parker’s shoulder.  
‘I love you so much.” He mumbled.  
“I love you more than that.” Parker responded, bringing their heads together, their foreheads and noses lightly touching.  
“Let’s go back to bed.” Dom suggested.  
They crawled into bed, never letting go of one another. Dom lay on his back, as always, and Parker lay his head on his chest. Dom’s hand circled Parker’s back, rubbing slow, soothing circles.  
“Do you ever think about how if one of us had just decided to ignore that groupchat, we would have never of met, and we would never be lying here right now.”  
“Yeah, all the time.”  
“Okay.”  
And they fell asleep, just as first few rays of light began seep into the room, listening to the slow, deep rhythm of the other’s breath. Their limbs clasped tight around each other, black and gold mixing together as the sun rose and streamed into the room, encompassing their skin in warmth and gold tinted light.  
Thinking of the many moments to come.

**Author's Note:**

> finally gave yall the darker content you deserve


End file.
